A Strange Romance: Drapple from Harry's POV
by sydg813
Summary: The title tells all. It's the classic Drapple story with more scenes added, as seen by one Harry Potter, who is left pining over Draco.


**NOTE: THIS IS DRAPPLE. It is also unrequited Drarry. This story is not first person, but it is Harry's perspective of Drapple, because if Harry couldn't have Draco, surely an apple couldn't either.**

**Also, I'm a hardcore Drapple shipper, but I'm only writing this because a) my friend doesn't think Drapple is a real ship, "it's just a crack ship". LIES. and b) I was in the Drapple tag on tumblr, and was inspired by a bunch of different posts.**

**Also, this is slightly AU, so some things may be off.**

* * *

><p>It all started that one day in Care of Magical Creatures, their third year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was standing with his friends, Ron and Hermione, and he was subtly sneaking looks at Draco. Recently, he had begun noticing something about the boy that he hadn't before. He knew it wasn't a crush, and not even because Harry wasn't gay, but because this was Draco Malfoy that he was thinking about.<p>

He watched Draco reach into his robe and pull out an apple. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't look away. And then Draco attacked the apple with his mouth, and something inside Harry sparked.

No, he thought to himself, I can't possibly like him! He's Draco Malfoy. And what is he doing to that apple? Harry wondered, once again unable to take his eyes off of the boy, even after the apple had vanished. Weird. It wasn't like you could eat an entire apple, and he thought he saw the Slytherin stuff the shiny green apple back into his robe pocket. Was it unbitten? Or was Harry seeing things? Considering his emotions at the moment, Harry didn't doubt the latter.

And then Hagrid brought out the creature, a hippogriff, that's what it was called, wasn't it? Harry couldn't remember, and he wouldn't until Hermione reminded him later, he knew, since he was too wrapped up in watching the blond haired-could you even call that hair blond?-boy.

The only time Harry saw Draco after he landed from his flight, which he spent clearing his head, was when Buckbeak attacked him. When Hagrid picked up the boy, Harry saw the apple fall from his robe pocket. He picked it up and examined it after the class had left. He was right; there wasn't a mark on it. What had Draco been doing, kissing it? The Gryffindor laughed to himself at the thought.

*.*.*

Harry didn't see Draco with another apple again until the next year, and it was at the Triwizard Tournament. Since the seats the Weasleys had gotten were so far up, if he looked down, he would see the Malfoys. For some reason, Harry found himself looking down a lot.

Since the class in their third year, Harry had caught himself looking at Draco more and more. And worse, feeling for him whenever he got in trouble, and he almost wanted to stand up for him to his friends. When Hermione had wanted to use a curse on Draco the day of Buckbeak's execution, he needed to stop her. "He's not worth it" was the only thing he could think of at the time, but it seemed to do the trick. Until Hermione punched Draco, that is. Harry couldn't help but grimace to himself.

But at the tournament, instead of watching Victor Krum's search for the snitch, which Harry knew he would find, he found himself watching Draco take out an apple. He couldn't help but notice that this apple was just as green and shiny as the last one. He would have to try one, one of these days.

He watched as Draco, once again, didn't bite the apple, but brought it to his mouth. From his perspective, above them, it did indeed look like he was kissing the apple. He got as far as just tearing the skin off when Lucius smacked the apple away with his cane.

Even from above, where he couldn't see his face, just the back of his head, Harry could tell that Draco wasn't happy. His head kept moving in the direction the apple been tossed in.

When Victor did catch the snitch, Harry had found that he missed seeing it happen! He missed the end of the Quidditch World Cup so he could stare at the back of Draco Malfoy's head? What was wrong with him?

*.*.*

It wasn't until their fifth year when Harry remembered to try one of the green apples that Draco was so fond of. By this time, he had come to accept his feelings for the boy. He didn't agree with them, but he didn't always stop himself from thinking of Draco like he had before.

So when Harry sees a red apple, a red delicious, without a spot of green, he decided to have some fun.

He walked over to the Slytherin table and, having remembered where Draco normally sat, as he wasn't there yet, placed the red apple at his seat, and hurried back towards the Gryffindors.

"What did you do," Hermione had asked him.

"Shh!" Harry told her, having spotted Draco's beautiful white-blond hair.

He watched as Draco sat down in front of the apple. The boy grimaced at it, and quickly threw it towards Crabbe, before pulling out another green apple from his robe pocket. Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was the same one later that day when he saw Draco with an apple outside on the Hogwarts ground.

*.*.*

It was early on in their sixth year at Hogwarts when Draco caught himself staring at Potter. He couldn't fathom why he was doing it, and he was thankful that he was alone in the library, having sent his friends back to the Slytherin common room the previous hour.

It was then that he was the apple in Potter's hand. The beautiful, shiny, green apple.

Impossible, Draco thought, what would a green apple possible want with Potter? I'll have to talk to apple when I get back to my dorm.

But he was fascinated by the way Harry-did he really just call him Harry?-was eating the apple. Was it that it was the apple he was attracted to, watching as someone's teeth ripped through the apples skin? No, it couldn't be that, he couldn't be enjoying watching as someone ate a perfectly good apple. Green apples were for Draco to love, not for Potter-that was better, calling him Potter again-to eat.

So, maybe it was that Harry was eating the apple. The way his mouth curved around it, the juice making his lips moist. Or was it just that he and Potter had something in common, their love of green apples? Draco would really need to have a talk with apple later.

*.*.*

It was really hard for Draco to do it. But he knew he had to. He would rather go himself, but he knew that he was needed. And besides, if he went, Voldemort would kill his parents. That's why he was doing this anyway.

So before Draco placed the apple in the vanishing cabinet, he sat down, bringing the apple close to his face.

"I'm so sorry apple," he said. "I love you, you know I do. I don't want to do this, but I have to, for my family," he told the apple, before breaking down into tears.

He placed the green apple into the vanishing cabinet, and closed the doors. He almost couldn't bear opening them again. He wouldn't like the outcome either way. If the cabinets worked, then he would have betrayed apple, and the beautiful fruit would have been bitten by someone else, but if they didn't work, if apple was still his and his alone, then the Dark Lord would be mad, and that wouldn't be good for Draco.

So he braced himself when he opened the cabinet. Apple was bitten. The cabinets worked.

"I'm so sorry," Draco sobbed, before he grabbed the apple and left the Room of Requirement.

*.*

Harry noticed that there was something wrong with Draco. He didn't seem right, he wasn't insulting anyone anymore.

But worse of all, he hadn't had an apple in a while. As time had gone on, Draco had been around apples more frequently. He was with an apple at least twice a week now, sometimes pretending to eat it, others just sitting with it, staring at the fruit.

He figured that now would be a good time to approach him. His little love affair with apples, Harry still couldn't believe how ridiculous that was, seemed to be over, and Draco seemed to be upset about it.

Harry summoned a green apple from the kitchens, he would thank Winky later, and slowly walked over to the boy.

"Here," he said, handing him the green apple. He only stayed around long enough to see Draco's face light up, he walked away, crushed on the inside that the boy he loved-yes, he had admitted it to himself-turned him down for an apple, before Draco could snap at him.

"Hey, Potter," the Slytherin called, then waited for Harry to turn towards him, "thanks," Draco said

Harry smiled, maybe all hope wasn't lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure what I think of it. But I do know this, it was supposed to be a drabble, and not end up with this much Drarry. I'm such a multishipper.**


End file.
